1. Field
The present invention relates to systems and methods for controlling a vehicle's deceleration level by controlling the alternator output.
2. Description of the Related Art
Different systems and methods have been developed to control a vehicle's deceleration. For example, a driver may apply force to a brake pedal inside the vehicle that causes the brake pads to push against rotors to slow down the vehicle's wheels, which in turn decelerates the vehicle. Depending upon the force applied to the brake pedal and the length of time the brake pedal is pressed, the vehicle will decelerate accordingly.
A vehicle's deceleration can also be controlled using a speed change controller that is generally used with automatic transmissions. The speed change controller automatically controls gear shifting by following a predetermined deceleration gear shifting pattern based on the gear shift position, the vehicle's speed and a value corresponding to the gradient of the road surface when the deceleration of the vehicle is detected (i.e., when the accelerator pedal is released during driving). The speed change controller brings about a deceleration effect through engine braking.
In some systems and methods, the vehicle's deceleration level is based solely on engine load, resistance in drivetrain (e.g., gear ratio or differential ratio) and rolling resistance.
The above systems and methods however are limited in how the vehicle's deceleration can be controlled, for example, due to the vehicle's predetermined deceleration gear shifting pattern. Therefore, a need exists for systems and methods for providing the driver and vehicle with better and more effective control of the vehicle's deceleration level.